breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicks and Guns
"Chicks and Guns" is an 8 minute bonus scene included with the fifth season DVD or BluRay set. It is written by Jenn Carroll and Gordon Smith and directed by Michelle MacLaren. It offers a back story on how Jesse obtained the gun seen in . Summary The scene begins with money being thrown in the air. Jesse is dancing with a stripper on his table. As they continue to party with the stripper, Jesse asks Skinny Pete what he would do if he went away forever. Pete says he would "float a deuce" in a solid gold toilet so that he can be the only person who can make that claim. Jesse talks about "a major player" he met in Mexico who had a mansion and millions of dollars with ferraris and that he had dozens of women who lived in the house with him, and that there might be a solid gold toilet there. Pete asks where the guy is so they can party, but Jesse tells him that he was poisioned by someone else, refrencing Don Eladio and his house from . Someone knocks on Jesse's door, which spooks Jesse. He gets up and looks out the window. He says its OK and opens the door to Saul. He greets Cristal (the stripper) and asks how her kids are doing. He then tips her and asks for Jesse to have a word with him in the other room. He informs Jesse that the 10 guys in jail have all been killed. Jesse is stunned because they were all in jail to which Saul replies "Walter White works in mysterious ways, don't look at it too closely, its ugly". Jesse asks Saul how it could have happened since Mike would never allow it and Saul again replies "Don't look at it too closely, its ugly". He gives Jesse a bag and walks away saying "incase you dont already have one". Jesse looks in the bag and gets Saul to come back and asks him why he's giving him a gun. Saul tells him its for "bears", saying that in Canada the Mounties go out and kill a bear if it attacks a hiker, and now that the bear has a taste of human blood it needs to be put down so he wants Jesse to have a gun incase a "bear" comes after him. Jesse asks Saul is Mr. White is coming for him, and Saul tells him he might go after them both because they know too much about his drug empire. Jesse tries to get Saul to take the gun back but he has him keep it even if it isnt used just so he knows he tried to protect Jesse. Saul leaves and Jesse puts the bag in his pocket and heads back to his living room. He is visibly shaken and doesnt respond when Pete tries to talk to him. Cristal asks if she should wrap it up but Jesse asks her to keep going and pays her. As she continues to dance on the table, Jesse continues to look shocked. Cast *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Kayden Kross as Cristal Featured Music * "Lego" by Stereotypes feat. JON MCXRO (First and last song Cristal dances to.) * "Unknown Track #1" by Unknown Artist (Second song.) * "Unknown Track #2" by Unknown Artist (Third song.) Category:Bonus scenes